


How to ruin a dinner

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, BAMF Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have no self control, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Like, M/M, Mafia AU, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Pet Names, Save Me, Violence, absolutely none, actually kill me, and listen i'm very delusional right now, domestic team, everyone loves jaemin, fiances ooh, jaemin is a sassy bitch and a little shit, jaemin is absolutely fully capable, jaemin is actually jeno's princess, jeno is so done with his shit, nomin are my bbys, nomin love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin gets to meet the mafia for the second time.orJaemin is making a pretty good second impression. It gets better.





	How to ruin a dinner

It was a nice Sunday afternoon when Jeno realized that the team had invited him to a dinner at six. Currently, he and Jaemin were curled up on the couch together. Jaemin was reading a book, and Jeno was playing with his hair while he stared absentmindedly at the window.

“Hon, sorry for the late notice but the rest of the gang want to have dinner with us. They say it’s because they’d like to spend time with me, but I think it’s because they want to get to know you.”

Jaemin snorted. “Sure. My charm is irresistible.”

He folded the top corner of a page in the book, and stood up. He pecked Jeno on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. “I’ve been meaning to give them something anyways.”

He pulled out a box with little packages of brownies and cookies.

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “When did you do this?”

“Earlier today when you were working. I got lonely.”

“Oh. Well, the dinner is in three hours, and it’s at a fancy restaurant. So, dress nice.”

“Okay. I’ll get ready first.”

Jaemin started to walk upstairs, but Jeno stopped him. “Please don’t use all the hot water. I had a bad day, and a hot shower would be nice.”

“No problem. I’ll massage you when we get home.”

He winked and walked upstairs. Jeno leaned his head back on the couch and sighed happily. What did he do to deserve Na Jaemin?

* * *

 

Jeno wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed out of the bathroom, running a hand through his wet hair. He saw Jaemin applying eyeshadow, one small dangly earring in, and suit on. It wasn’t very fancy, but to Jeno, he looked breathtaking.

“Wow, you’re really getting dolled up for the gang? I don’t think they deserve to see you this way.”

Jaemin chuckled as he put away the palette and brush. He grabbed a spare towel and walked over to dry Jeno’s hair.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Jaemin blushed, and put the towel around Jeno’s neck. “Stop. You’re making me embarrassed.”

“What? You’re so beautiful, how could I not talk about it?”

Jaemin didn’t say anything, and instead pulled Jeno down for a kiss by the towel around his neck.

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just said so.”

“Nah, the kiss was a bonus. I just wanted to let you know that you’re amazing.”

“Okay, okay, Mr. Casanova. Get dressed.”

Jeno could still see the scarlet on his cheeks and a small smile gracing his lips. So, he kissed his hair and went to the bedroom to put on his suit. He grabbed a black suit and tie and quickly put it on. He quickly did his hair, and went downstairs. Jaemin was ready, and waiting for him, box of goodies in one hand and phone in another.

“Hm. I like what you did with your hair.”

“Thank you. Let’s go.”

Jaemin stepped outside and looked around. “Babe, where’s the car?”

“Parked it in the other garage.”

“Then what are we going to use to get there?”

Jeno pointed a bit further down the neighborhood. “We’re using the lambo. Duh.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “But you _never_ use the lambo.”

“I know. I figured that this was kind of like our engagement dinner that we didn’t really get to have. Naturally, I’d only use the best for my princess.”

Jaemin grinned. “If I’d known you were going to be a sap, I would’ve asked you to propose to me years ago.”

“Haha, very funny.”

They made quick work of getting into the car and driving to the restaurant. When they arrived, Jeno saw the limousine already there.

“Is that the rest of them?”

“Yep. No other car could fit that many people, so I got them a limo.”

Jaemin shrugged. “Alright. Let’s go in.”

Jeno got out, and opened the door for Jaemin. He offered Jaemin an arm, and they walked together to meet the rest of the gang.

“Jeno! Your hair! We leave you alone for two weeks and this happens?” It was the first thing anyone said to Jeno.

Jeno smiled. “Figured it was time for a change.”

“But, platinum blond? Not to mention the undercut.”

“Hm. I thought maybe a haircut would be nice too.”

Taeyong nodded. “It looks nice.”

“Thanks.”

After greetings had been exchanged, the twenty-one men headed inside of the establishment. They were seated and handed menus.

“Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you guys.”

Jaemin put the box on the table, and started to pass around the little packages. “I was bored earlier, and I made these. I wanted to say thank you for keeping Jeno alive when I’m not there.”

Everyone said thank you to him and smiled.

“Jeno, I like your fiancé.”

“I know. Everyone does. He’s kind of an angel.”

Jaemin flushed. “I-I’m not.”

The table started laughing at his embarrassment. “Hey. Settle down, we have to order. There’s a damn lot of us, and it’s gonna take a while for food.”

After they ordered (which took a very long time), they fell into a silence. Taeyong decided to step up.

“So, I don’t think we’ve fully introduced ourselves to Jaemin. I’m Taeyong, the other leader of the group. To my right are Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, Sicheng, Ten, Lucas, and Jungwoo. Then to my left besides you and Jeno are Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark. In front of you from left to right are Hendery, YangYang, Xiaojun, Taeil, Johnny, and Kun.”

“Nice to meet you guys. I hope we can get closer in the future!” Jaemin gave them his signature wide smile, and just about everyone softened.

“He’s so…cute.”

“Hey! I can be intimidating.”

Jeno chuckled. “Mhm. I know. But you’re still very adorable.”

“Man, what is with you today with all of these compliments? I don’t mind, but you usually don’t do this.”

It was Jeno’s turn to flush. “I-I…hey! Don’t out me in front of the team. They can’t know, or else they won’t be scared of me anymore!”

“Jeno, you’re like a puppy. You aren’t scaring shit.”

The table froze. They weren’t used to anyone speaking to Jeno with that much snark. Jeno didn’t seem to mind though.

“But honey,” Jeno whined.

“See what I mean? You guys can’t think he’s scary.” Jaemin looked at the table, and they avoided his gaze.

“Oh my god, they think you’re scary.” Jaemin busted out laughing, doubling over and nearly falling out of his chair.

When he finished, the team was slightly more relaxed. “Okay, guys. Listen up. If he’s ever mean to you, especially you Jisung, you’re adorable, tell him Jaemin is gonna beat his ass.”

“Babe, come on.”

Jaemin turned to him. “What are ya gonna do, hm? You wouldn’t hurt your _princess_ , right?”

Jaemin had a shit-eating grin as Jeno huffed and sipped on his water. The entire table was nearing insanity as they laughed at the pair.

“Aw, baby, I’m teasing.” He grabbed Jeno’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“I know. Just letting you have your fun; I know you’ve been stressed lately. Maybe _I_ should be the one giving you a massage.”

Jaemin waved him off. “Nah, it’s alright. I don’t engage in hand-to-hand combat nearly every day. Oh boy, do I have stories for you guys.”

“Are you still mad—”

“Nope, not at all. Drink your water.”

Mark snorted. “You two are quite the couple. Care to tell us about this? Because we’ve known Jeno for a very long time, and we didn’t know about this.”

“Oh, we’ve been friends since senior year of high school. Started dating near the middle of college. I found out about this whole thing when he came home one night with a stab wound.”

Jaehyun grinned. “Typical Jeno fashion. He only came into power about five years ago? Right? Now Jeno, you didn’t tell him for a very long time.”

Jeno grunted. “I didn’t want to put him in danger.”

“How noble of you.” Jaemin poked his ribs.

When the conversation died down, the food finally arrived. Everybody quickly dug in. They finished the meal really quickly, compared to the waiting time. While they were waiting for Renjun to finish up, a large group of men walked in. Jaemin felt something was off.

“Jen, something’s wrong.”

Jeno nodded. “I know. Let’s get out of here.”

He left a large wad of cash on the table, and ushered everyone up. “Come on guys.”

They started to walk towards the door, when one of the men sidled up to Jaemin and grabbed his waist.

 “Hey, darlin’.”

Jaemin jumped, and grabbed at the arm around his waist and flipped him over his back.

“Oh. My bad.”

The gang laughed, and the man on the ground stood up. He nodded towards his men, and they pulled out weapons. Jeno cursed, and motioned for his team to do the same.

“Jaemin, get back.”

Jaemin vaguely registered that voice as Johnny’s. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

He walked towards the man that had touched him and round-housed him in the head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Another man came at him with a knife, and Jaemin pulled out his own from his suit jacket. He slashed the man’s throat, who also fell to the floor with a strangled cry, and for a while, no one came at him.

He looked behind him to see the rest of the gang staring at him in shock, and Jeno had a proud smile on his face.

“Well? You guys gonna help? Or am I going to do this myself?”

Donghyuck grinned devilishly. “I’m in.”

That shook everyone else out of their stupor, and the two teams clashed. As Jaemin threw a chair at a man, he saw Jeno next to him.

“Anybody have a gun?”

Jeno grunted as he elbowed someone in the face. “Five of the rival gang, and I think Taeyong, Donghyuck, Taeil, Hendery, and Sicheng have one.”

Jaemin hummed. “Okay.”

He made his way through the crowd of people to find a teammate that had a gun and found Sicheng. “Hi. Can I have your gun?”

Sicheng shrugged. “Sure.”

Jaemin smiled, and took it. He then gave Sicheng a knife he looted off a man he knocked unconscious.

“Thanks.” Sicheng then was occupied as he stabbed a man in the head.

Jaemin wasn’t really a sniper, but he’d been at a gun range enough times in high school to accurately hit his target. He needed to knock down the men with guns first. He shot the first two guys in the chest, and the other three in the neck.

“Okay, just a few more left.” He muttered to himself.

After knocking down two men, he had a bit of trouble on the last guy. This guy was as agile as Jaemin was, and Jaemin decided he wasn’t going to win by brute force. He had to outsmart him. He ripped off his suit jacket and threw it on the man’s head before using it to pull his head down. He hopped onto the man’s shoulders and twisted his neck with his legs.

He hopped off and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He turned around to find the whole team staring at him.

“What? Something on my face?”

Jeno gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah, babe. You got a little blood there.”

“Oh, thanks. Aw man, my suit.”

The team started laughing, from shock or an inside joke, Jaemin didn’t know.

“Oh my god, he’s just like you, Jeno. The first thing you did after you got shot was whine about your suit.”

Taeyong hushed them. “How did you learn to fight like that? That dude you just killed knocked most of us down.”

“I did martial arts when I was a kid. Did some gun training in high school. Also did some stuff with other weapons. And I was pretty interested in spies.”

He turned to Jeno and showed him the knife. “Speaking of weapons, thanks for the knife, Jen. Used it to take out some guys yesterday.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh, no problem. I knew your old one got shattered. But why wasn’t I alerted to the fact that you got attacked?”

“I’m much better at hiding it than you do. I didn’t have a scratch on me.”

“Well, now you do. We’re getting that cleaned.”

Jaemin pointed at the scratch on his neck, which was now visible because his suit jacket was off. “Oh, this? I went to the animal shelter today. Little kitty got me. But I really liked her, so can I have her?”

Renjun started laughing. “I like you. Let’s hang out sometime. You have to show me that neck twisty move.”

Jaemin grinned. “Oh, totally. Learned that when I was obsessed with Marvel.”

The rest of the mafia’s eyes widened in terror. Renjun and Jaemin? They would probably put them out of business.

“Dude. Your fiancé is so badass. He should join our assassin team! It’s me, Jisung, and Chenle. Donghyuck and Mark are thinking of joining. Jeno’s good enough, but he’d rather be leader.”

Jaemin’s eyes lit up. “You guys have an assassin team? Sign me the fuck up.”

“No. Nope, not happening. Babe, don’t even think about it.”

“Jeno. Come on.” Jaemin pouted.

“I love you too much to see you get hurt. I think you’re staying at home for the next week.”

Jaemin grumbled. “Protective much?”

“Sorry, baby.”

“Whatever. Renjun, we’re still on for that meet up though? Don’t think I didn’t see those gymnastics.”

Renjun winked. “I’ll teach you, only if you teach me.”

“Sounds great.”

The twenty-one men tiredly walked outside of the restaurant, after apologizing to the staff and owner and cleaning up the men. He’d convinced the staff not to tell the police, saying that those people were very bad people, and they did not want to get caught up in that business. Just in case, Jeno left behind a large wad of cash.

“Oh yeah, here’s your gun, Sicheng.”

Sicheng clapped him on the back. “Thanks. Good work.”

Jaemin grinned, and ran to catch up to Jeno. He tilted his head up slightly to kiss a slightly amused Jeno on the lips.

“Thanks for today. Although it didn’t really go as planned.”

“Well, you seem to attract trouble everywhere you go, so it doesn’t matter. But, no problem. Nothing but the best for my princess.”

Jaemin gave him a soft smile and intertwined their hands. The two started walking to their car after saying their goodbyes. Suddenly, the mafia members heard Jaemin gasp. Their heads whipped towards him, seeing Jeno look at him with concern.

“What? Are you okay?”

“Some bastard chipped my nail. Babe, it looks so ugly. Ew.”

Jeno facepalmed and groaned. “Only you, Jaemin. Only you.”

The mafia members tried to hide their grins (and failed) at the two who were walking in hand and smiling blissfully at each other. They were happy to see Jeno had found someone. Jeno really deserved it. And honestly, Jaemin deserved it too. He was so incredibly nice, and kind of saved their asses back there in the restaurant. What would they do without Na Jaemin?

Die (probably).

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because I was bored at tennis and I really think this is a load of shit. But posting things is kinda therapeutic and bOy do I need that.


End file.
